The present invention relates generally to swimming pool copings and particularly to a two-piece swimming pool coping in which the parts are pivotally or hingedly joined together and also snap-fitted together.
Swimming pool copings basically provide a marginal edge for a swimming pool. They usually provide a means by which a swimming pool liner may be easily attached to the edge of a swimming pool. They can also provide a safe, esthetically pleasing finish for the edge of a swimming pool. A wide variety of swimming pool copings have been proposed including one-piece, two-piece and multiple-piece structures. The copings have been made of metal, plastic, wood and/or combinations thereof.
A one-piece type coping which has achieved some degree of success is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,039. Such coping has a curved or bull-nosed edge, a socket or channel below the curved edge for receiving a pool liner, and a channel for receiving an anchoring bolt. In such construction the anchoring bolts must be fully installed before the coping can be slidably inserted on the bolt-heads. Should an anchor bolt subsequently become loose, the coping must be cmpletely removed to obtain access to the bolt. Another one-piece plastic type coping is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,429. Such coping requires a number of longitudinal ridges for strength and stability. A structure providing a one-piece cover which fits over a one-piece base is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,326 and 3,579,665.
A multi-part coping is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,165.
One type of two-piece coping is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,814. Another type is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,751.
Other examples of swimming pool copings are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,400; 3,628,198; 3,634,892; 3,777,318; 3,835,481; 3,839,748; 3,840,908; and 3,959,830.
The present invention provides a two-piece coping which provides the simplicity and smooth appearance of a one-piece coping and which can be quickly and easily assembled.
The present invention especially provides an installation which permits ready access to anchor bolts or other fastening members employed to secure the coping around the pool edge.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aluminum swimming pool coping which allows a top fastener to the pool side in a hidden position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a two-piece coping of either metal or plastic in which one piece serves as a cover plate and the other piece holds the pool liner and fastener.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a finished or installed swimming pool coping which has a smooth and attractive appearance.